


No More Jokes

by BattyAtHeart (cookiebabbus)



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiebabbus/pseuds/BattyAtHeart
Summary: John is slowly becoming the Joker. Bruce has a talk with him about it.





	No More Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Season 2 episode 2.  
> I was originally gonna write this in 3rd person like i normally do but given the nature of the telltale game it just felt right to do it in 2nd person.  
> This idea kept nagging at my head so I had to write it.
> 
> Edit: I’m a god damn idiot and this was in the m/f category for some reason. No genderbending here John and Bruce are both guys

Joker.

That’s what John called himself with such pride in his newfound identity. Harley loved it. Mr freeze was indifferent as always.

But you. You hated it.

You didn’t hate the smile on John’s face even if you’d never seen him with lipstick before. You didn’t hate the purple tailcoat or novelty flower. You knew he got the clown idea from Harley and in an odd way his attire suited him. It wasn’t the persona that bothered you. It was the familiarity.

After letting John talk on about how things would be different now that he was Joker and he’d be more useful to the gang than Bane ever was you brought him to the side.

“Pretty exciting huh Brucie? You should get a code name too!” John bounced on his toes. Technically you already had a code name but you couldn’t reveal your other identity now.

“John we need to talk. In private.”

John frowned. He never liked your serious tone. Still, he led you into the little shack he called Home.

“You said you liked the costume. Were you lying?” John pouts sitting on the side of his tiny bed.

“No no, I like the costume, John-“

“Joker. It’s joker now.”

You sigh and sit next to John. The closeness would have bothered you weeks ago but a lot has happened since you first started infiltrating riddler’s gang. “That’s what I want to talk about.”

John kicks his feet out under him and lies against the wall staring at his pictures. “What’s wrong with the name? Harley liked it. Did you see her face? It’s like now we’re a pair the harlequin and the joker!”

You hold your tongue on Harley’s reaction. You knew how desperately John wanted her approval. John loved her in his own odd way and you had to accept that even if it made your heart ache. “Do you have to only be joker now? What’s so wrong with sometimes being John?”

“That’s the old me! I’ve changed! I’ve gotten better. John was useless and crazy.”

“John’s the one who got me out of Arkham.”

John laughs and sits up. “That was the only good thing John ever did. We’re still buddies if I’m Joker! Nothing’s gonna change that Brucie!”

You turn away unable to look into his green eyes any longer. Maybe he’s right and nothing would change between the two of you. That still didn’t change the fact that sooner or later “Joker” would come face to face with Batman. Things change when your friends meet that other side of you. You saw it with Oswald and you saw it with Harvey.

“Before you and before Arkham, I had a really close friend.” You begin to say. The truth had worked with Tiffany and with Gordon before. You could only hope it worked with John. “We were buddies for forever. We never fought always had each other’s backs.”

“You’re making me jealous Bruce!” John jokes lightly tapping your shoulder. “Where are you going with this?”

“He had problems. Mental problems. He was paranoid and stressed out. I thought it was something I could deal with later. It was the first time I wasn’t there for him. I was so busy with my own problems with my family and with Oswald that I just left him on the back burner. I thought if I just made sure he wasn’t hurt I was being a good friend but I was wrong. He didn’t change physically but that paranoia? It got to him. He thought the whole world was against him. Even me. So the only person he could rely on was himself. He became someone I didn’t know anymore. My friend was still in there but it was too late. When I tried to finally help him he didn’t let me and I didn’t try hard enough. Now...he’s gone. In Arkham. They can help him there but I always think if I had just noticed it faster or I had just let him know I was there for him I wouldn’t have lost my best friend.”

John is quiet the whole time you ramble on. You only meant to say a little, but thinking about how you failed Harvey always made you emotional. You didn’t even have the strength to visit him in Arkham.

“Buddy...that’s not gonna happen to me. We’re super best friends! Close as close can be! I’d never turn you away!” John emphasizes his point by wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “Your old friend sounded crazy and I’m not crazy anymore. Well, not as crazy. I’m not paranoid about anything! I’ve got my best friend and the girl of my dreams and a place where I can belong.”

“You’re not my old friend but I see the same thing happening John. He took on a new persona too. Maybe you’re not paranoid now but who’s to say you’ll still be happy with me a month from now or even a week from now.”

John laughs. “You sound like the paranoid one to me.”

You turn to face John. There’s no laughter in his eyes. Your voice cracks as you speak. You hope he doesn’t see it as weakness. “I don’t want to lose you, John.”

“I’m not going anywhere, buddy.”

“I know. Just please think about this. Think about what you’re doing to yourself. Harley and Mr. Freeze they’re into some bad things, John.”

“You wanted to join this gang.”

“I did but they’re going down a bad path. I don’t want them dragging you down with them. You could get sent to jail, not Arkham.”

“I’m not dumb enough to wind up in the clink.”

“You’re not. That doesn’t mean Harley or Mr. Freeze won’t do something that’ll put us all in danger. I’m not telling you to leave John. I just want you to know I’m here and I’m always gonna be here to give you another choice. You said it before no secrets between us. If you feel like you need to get out or just a break from this chaos you have to tell me. You can’t just do what you think is best for you as Joker.”

“Of course Brucie. You’re my go-to guy.” John says without a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Pinkie promise?” You hold out your hand. It’s shaking.

John takes it. “Pinkie promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing so much telltale batman and I love John Doe a lot and while I am curious to see how he becomes the Joker I also really don't want him to change. I spent all of the first season desperately trying to prevent Harvey from turning into two face but of course it was an impossible task so I wrote this from the prospective of my Bruce who couldn't save his old friend and doesn't want to make the same mistake. I've seen interviews saying that you can actually shape how John becomes Joker or if he becomes an ally so my hope is Bruce actually can save John from himself.


End file.
